


Knowing Moments

by lastingdreams



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams





	Knowing Moments

_**Knowing Moments**_  
 **Title:** Knowing Moments  
 **Group/pairing:** Kanjani8; YokoMaru  
 **Word Count:** 1,000  
 **Author's Note** : Remixed by [](http://nanyakanya.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanyakanya**](http://nanyakanya.livejournal.com/) into [Head versus Heart (the Bicycle versus Car Remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/51657.html#cutid1) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/profile)[**jentfic_remix**](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/) :)  
\--  
This fic was inspired by Jesse Ruben's [Ace of Spades](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F2rS1GtDnI). Happy belated Birthday, Yoko ♥  
\--  
On days where we both have work in the morning, I wake up a couple of minutes earlier to prepare the coffee and make some toast. I would always be careful to tiptoe around the kitchen, because Yoko was a light sleeper. He wouldn't wake up with the smell of coffee, but he'd wake up if he heard even the slightest creak in the floor. He was really strange, but it was nice having a man who had better hearing than smelling sense, I thought.

I had just finished my toast and moved to the couch to sip on my coffee, but as I held the warm cup in my hands, I felt myself drifting off.

I nearly jumped off the couch when I realized I had fallen back asleep, and I nearly had a heart attack thinking I had spilled coffee all over myself, but my hands were empty. I looked around to see Yoko standing by the kitchen counter, staring at me.

“Good morning,” I said, smiling.

“Morning.” He took a sip from the cup he was holding.

I noticed that it was my cup and I got up to stop him, “Ah, don’t drink out of that! It’s probably cold by now.”

He stopped me a few feet from the coffee pot, drinking the last bit from the cup. He poured me another cup and handed it to me. “Hurry up, we’ll be late for work,” he said and kissed me lightly.

I took a sip and I couldn’t help but feel warmth running through my veins. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t the coffee.  
\--  
On days when I'm home alone while Yoko's off doing some filming, I like to clean the house. We're not the messy type some people think we are, but we've got our habits.

Today, I was going to tackle the bedroom. I put on some worn out slacks and a torn t-shirt, and tidied up the dresser. I noticed something that wasn't there the night before and peered at the calendar hanging beside his bedroom door. _What a weird place to put it,_ I thought and shrugged. Yoko must have moved it there this morning. From where, I have no idea.

My fingertips glided over the glossy pages and stopped at November 27th. I smiled to myself; Yoko had drawn a heart around the number and wrote 'マル' in the allotted box. As I glanced up a little, I came face to face with my own picture and then I realized that it was our, Kanjani8's, calendar and chuckled to myself. A part of me wondered if Yoko had somehow orchestrated our anniversary to take place in this month or maybe if he had connections with the people making the calendar --whatever it was, it was a nice coincidence and it filled my heart with warmth.  
Today was the last day of the month and I considered ripping the page off in case Yoko forgot to do it the next day, but my hands hesitated, gripping the edge where the perforated lines started. My hands moved eventually, but only to rip off the tattered pieces, remainders of the previous months' pages. I shook my head, still smiling; Yoko was always doing things his own way- he couldn't even rip the pages off properly.  
\--  
Occasionally, there will be days when I can't be in the same room with him. But we make up soon after. And then there are days when I really shouldn't be in the same room with him, but I can't stand to be away.

“Here, I’ve brought you soup.” I said as I started getting out bowls from his tiny kitchen.

He just groaned in reply. “You didn’t have to do that, I’m not sick.”  
I gave him a ‘I don’t believe you’ look and continued to pour the soup out. I decided to humor the ~~sick~~ man a little and said, “Even if you’re not sick, drink it anyway. It’s warm and you need to eat something.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“But I’m your boyfriend.”

“So?”

I gave him a wry look and walked over to the dining room, setting the steaming soup in front of him. “Yokocho,” I gestured for him to try it.  
He reluctantly grabbed the spoon and took a couple of sips. “Uaghck—agh, this is good.”

My eyebrows raised, ready to tease him, “What was that now?”

He gave me the evil eye and continued to eat. He had no choice now, now that I’ve caught him coughing. I ate my soup in silence, glancing up every now and again to make sure he was still eating.  
Afterwards, as a favor to the ~~sick~~ man, I also washed the dishes while he tinkered with his laptop.

“I’m going to take a shower then head to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” _Gah, why am I constantly mothering this grown man?_ I thought as I went to kiss him goodnight. His lips were chapped, but something about him was extremely hot. And not in the good way.

I quickly placed my hand over his forehead, before he could swat at me for blocking his view from the laptop.

“Yoko! You’ve got a temperature!”

“Mou, it’s nothing.” He replied, obviously agitated. I went to grab some medicine from the kitchen cabinets and poured him a glass of water. He wasn’t going to listen to me in this state, so I left it on the table and went to take my shower.

...  
“I’m going to get really mad if you get me sick and—”

Yoko was already asleep in the bedroom, belly sprawled on top of the covers, and breathing out of his mouth.

I tiptoed to the corner of the room, clicked on the nightlight as gently as possible, and turned the lights off. As I went to turn the lights off in the dining room, I found the glass empty and smiled to myself.  
“Rest well, Yokocho.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Head versus Heart (the Bicycle versus Car Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518228) by [lovedealer (missmonster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmonster/pseuds/lovedealer)




End file.
